


A hairy affair

by Verdandi_Stormborn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdandi_Stormborn/pseuds/Verdandi_Stormborn
Summary: You were pretty much certain that Bucky hatted you at this point.When Tony was the king of sass you were the queen of bad Puns and even worse pick up lines.Even more so when Bucky was around. You loved how easy you could make him flustered.
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 30





	A hairy affair

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what happened here and Im sorry. Really. This is kinda all over the place.

You were pretty much certain that Bucky hatted you at this point.  
When Tony was the king of sass you were the queen of bad Puns and even worse pick up lines.   
Even more so when Bucky was around. You loved how easy you could make him flustered. 

It began pretty harmless when Bucky was solving some Puzzle to kill time: “HEY Steve! Don’t interrupt someone work intently on a puzzle. Chances are, you’ll hear some crosswords.”  
First you laughed at your words and then about the stunned expression of Steve and the way Bucky rolled his eyes.   
When Bucky got his new Haircut you would chirp “Hair’s no such thing as bad publicity” but to be fair it did look great on him.   
Not that you would ever admit that out loud.   
So instead you doubled down “Hair trade you made there. What did it cost?”  
Bucky just mumbled something.   
Steve frowned at you, he did that a lot lately “Do you have to make Bucky so uncomfortable? Can’t you leave him alone for once?”  
A grin was plastered at your face “Now and Then, Here and Hair. But if he asks me, I will drop it.”  
Tony just laughed “that’s what I’m talking about. I couldn’t think of a better person to be judging other people with!”  
Bucky just blushed and pulled his head between his shoulders

That’s when you started to use bad and cheesy pick up lines.   
Tony of course was disappointed to lose your talent in bad puns and Steve raised an eyebrow at you more than one time.   
When Bucky strolled into the Gym you would greet him with a “Did you sit in sugar? Because you have a sweet ass.” which let him furrow his brows which in returned made you more than a bit flustered.   
Not that you would show that.   
When you got out with Natasha for drinks and called him, drunkenly giggling in his ear you said to him “Are you my phone charger? Because without you, I’d die.”  
He just sight and asked you where you were, so he could pick you up.   
When he tucked you in you asked him, face smoshed in the Cushion, why he hatted you, why he never laughed or responded to your quips.   
But before He could answer you were out of it. He looked to your passed out form, made sure you where tucked in good. He even left you water an aspirin on the night stand. He wasn’t a fan of a lot of words, but he would take of you. 

The following days when quite busy. The quips never really stopped but there were half-hearted. You had other things to be concerned about. Missions were to be planed, Documents to be written. Director Furry breathed down your Neck and you did your best to keep up.

You still weren’t sure if Bucky would actually do something more than glare at you and just TAKE it. Parts of you hopped it.  
When Bucky DID snap you were all in a Mission Briefing. Where all in the Room for Hours and just came back from a Lunch Break. You were sitting with crossed legs in your chair, back turned to the whiteboard and chatting away when you looked eyes with Bucky on the other side of the room. You heard Steve that the Briefing would continue.   
You pouted to Bucky that you could not turn in the chair. His Eyes seemingly darkened by that, and he mouthed with a scold “bad Girl”.  
As if a Spell was spoken your feet untangled themselves and you snapped forward to the whiteboard.   
You wondered if you saw that right. Your head was spinning and thoughts were running a Thousand miles an hour.

When the Briefing finally ended a few hours later you basically bailed out of the room and up to your room.   
Did he really called you a bad Girl?  
What if when he did? Did that change something with what you wanted?  
What did you want? Would you wanted the banter to be more?   
You knew that this answer was Yes. And IF he really called you that- then that had to mean something right?  
A knock at your door put a halt to your thoughts “Doll, I think we need to talk”


End file.
